


不二臣

by Ratouin



Series: 蘇英那些事兒 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 聖保羅大教堂下斯科特咬住了亞瑟的喉頸，他任他放肆探索，在莊嚴肅穆的牆內感到欲火焚身，十字架的圖紋烙在兩人的掌心，發燙發紅。自從1745年的高地叛亂後，這個不列顛人拒絕了禱告否決了聖經。亞瑟柯克蘭永遠記得斯科特在庫洛登帶著的旗幟，身後是一排尼古丁塑造出來的靈魂人偶，用木然的眼神向他的兄長下跪，面對英國調來的鎮壓軍隊，蘇格蘭人笑的十分無所謂。他已經不在乎了，什麼都不在乎。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 蘇英那些事兒 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758556
Kudos: 17





	不二臣

**Author's Note:**

> * 是三三日 lofter上的點文，國設史向。  
> * 考前的即興速打，試著寫點不一樣的他們，但不知道在寫三小（氣音

炸彈將方圓百裡夷為平地，他們的軍人湧進了窄小的掩體，FREEZE－HOLD－SHOT－，最疼的就是人們扯嗓尖叫的時刻，雙腳被灌進了回憶裡所有的矛盾感情，亞瑟柯克蘭用盡一切的奔跑，此時此刻，他就覺得自己是最孤獨的、最難以讓人忍受的、最平凡的、最該受到懲罰的，蘇格蘭會用嫌棄的眼神看向他，就像這樣——

斯克特在床笫之間十分惡劣，讓他精巧的小公主總是承受不住地咒罵，他又只好按下耐心去安撫對方，你瞧，絲綢包裹著的白皙脖子，小鹿般的嬌俏？ 然而一離開床鋪，亞瑟柯克蘭又變回了該有的樣子，在這個街角老舊、房屋破敗的小倫敦他仍舊閃閃發亮，斯科特當然知道亞瑟為什麼選擇在這麼不起眼的地方迎接自己，像一個女人在街頭等待從工廠或酒館回來的男人，疲憊地擠出一丁點自認甜美的笑容。泰唔士河太老了，老的不能襯托出英國了，斯科特親了親弟弟的臉龐，換來了一聲不耐的推拒。噢！他該改掉比喻了，永遠不該用乖順的家寵去形容英格蘭，這個青年凶殘可怕、脾氣暴躁，而且十分沒禮數。

聖保羅大教堂下斯科特咬住了亞瑟的喉頸，他任他放肆探索，在莊嚴肅穆的牆內感到欲火焚身，十字架的圖紋烙在兩人的掌心，發燙發紅。自從1745年的高地叛亂後，這個不列顛人拒絕了禱告否決了聖經。亞瑟柯克蘭永遠記得斯科特在庫洛登帶著的旗幟，身後是一排尼古丁塑造出來的靈魂人偶，用木然的眼神向他的兄長下跪，面對英國調來的鎮壓軍隊，蘇格蘭人笑的十分無所謂。他已經不在乎了，什麼都不在乎。

那時蘇格蘭朝他走近，用溫存的語氣問他可愛的弟弟：亞瑟，你會想念嗎？

英格蘭十分確信，對方指的絕對不是過去的斯圖亞特王朝。

  
如果權力有味道，那聞起來大概是酸甜的，亞瑟柯克蘭自十八世紀後的身軀就浸漬在糖漿裡，待在他身邊的分分秒秒都讓斯科特感到甜膩，他其實更喜歡陳釀美酒，所以對帝國的轉變缺乏動容，當然了，他樂意享受那大片大片的軍人熱忱，看著一頭頭披著盔甲的人獸有如戰士，他們強壯的隨時能把一個意識體撕碎——又或是整個帝國，誰知道呢？——但他只感到興奮、只感到滿腔潮湧的愛。

「女王苛扣了你的薪俸了嗎，亞瑟？」

  
「別吵。」

  
沿著古德裡曼大街走的英格蘭高吼著女王萬歲，並且以一個吻的代價要蘇格蘭照做，後者歪過頭，透過亞瑟的嘴型就能判斷對方又發了什麼瘋，鼻尖縈繞著的香甜讓他感到煩躁。他從胸腔擠出一點聲音，輕柔的喊著亞瑟，鄰近黃昏的光線下，青年的臉龐很是朦朧，他弟弟醉了不只一次，可能因為一場外交的勝利、一場戰事的凱旋，或者只是單純的想裝瘋賣傻，什麼都有可能，畢竟他有資本任性，想到英格蘭如此意氣風發就讓蘇格蘭感到惡心，所以他這次決定喊他國名：混帳英格蘭。

「你太靠近我了，已經威脅到我的生存空間。」，斯科特指的是對方該死的美好屁股，不知羞恥的一直往男人身上蹭，他又吐出了一口氣，辛辣的雲霧蒙住了青年滿是醉意的眼，很恰好的忽視了其中的情緒。

「所以呢？你要像個跌破膝蓋的小女孩尖叫嗎？要跟女王打小報告嗎？」

  
斯科特其實不明白亞瑟柯克蘭為何越來越尖銳，這只會讓他們的關系顯得可笑，要知道英格蘭在清醒時絕對不會這樣讓人啼笑皆非，他難得大發善心的提醒對方，你的紳士教養呢？你的皇室禮儀呢？

見鬼去吧，斯科特。亞瑟猛地瞪向他，這時候的英格蘭雙頰酡紅、眼角濕潤，一副不知東西南北的模樣，裡頭的瘋狂讓斯科特眉頭緊蹙。

所以他只好任對方胡鬧，就像一個真正關愛親弟的兄長，忍受他、憐憫他、關懷他、喜歡他、疼愛他，甚至減少一點暴力相向（蘇格蘭盡力了），但他真的壓抑不住自己的衝動，這都該怪漢諾威種下的惡果，斯科特畢竟知道自己容易沈溺戰爭，而且擅於此道，恐怕有一天會單純的為熱血噴濺而雙目發紅，他說服自己理性尚存，然後把亞瑟柯克蘭當作宣泄管道，每次回到英格蘭都直奔他住處，不論白天黑夜，不論飯桌又或客廳，甚至是人潮來往的皇家花園，他忍不了的發狠的干著英格蘭，恨不得把他做死在床上。

  
蘇格蘭簡直就像一頭豬玀任英格蘭差遣使，我該拿你怎麼辦？斯科特在亞瑟耳邊呢喃，鬼氣森森。為什麼非要去招惹那些家伙，再讓我給你收拾爛攤子？敵人的血溶進了涼薄手掌，貼在了英格蘭的胸膛上，那是一道觸目驚心的血痕。  
亞瑟柯克蘭，你知道我為了你沾了多少人血嗎？

埃及人、阿散蒂人、荷蘭人、俄羅斯人、法國人、德意志人，你我曾經的兄弟……。

他發誓，他怎麼精神蹂躪他，他就怎麼肉體蹂躪他。

亞瑟斷斷續續地喘氣、哭泣，他想微笑、想點頭，卻來不及咽下哽咽，不怪他，畢竟斯科特真的巴不得打碎他弄壞他。

「我希望這是最後一次，亞瑟，」斯科特說，「你非要讓我滿世界跑嗎？把兵團調回歐洲大陸不好嗎？」

「你會思鄉嗎？」

「你以為呢？」

「我覺得不會。」

「難道不是因為害怕嗎？」

亞瑟克制自己不要反駁，他得用雙手固定才沒讓紅茶灑出，他恢復了鎮定，「時間快到了，我去送你吧。」

  
人聲喧攘伴著火車蒸氣，斯科特撫摸著亞瑟的發，對方懶懶的看了過去，眼神充滿著詢問，他能為這親昵的動作編造出一百個合理的理由，心髒撲通撲通的跳，他望著蘇格蘭人一身的軍服，束口下露出的半個劍鞘，後者揮了揮手中的文件，嘴角的微笑始終沒變。

「至少你三個月不用見到我了，開心嗎？亞瑟。」

「這不會是最後一次，斯科特。」

肉貨市場那股腥臭味灌進了口腔，他們遲遲沒抬起腳步，或許都在等港口號角響起的那一瞬間，或許也有別的什麼，亞瑟遞給了斯科特一瓶杜松子酒，他沈默地望著這個城市，眼前不知是霾還是霧，讓蘇格蘭人看起來真的有點不舍，所以亞瑟的手指就滑到了對方的腰帶。

他們可不會說“平平安安”、“小心一切”的蠢話，何況亞瑟知道蘇格蘭就算被炸的渾身稀爛也還是會好好的活著，他甚至還會用嘲笑的語氣說：畢竟我們的英國如此強盛。

亞瑟蹲了下來，濕熱的地氣讓他胃部翻湧，苦澀的膽汁湧到了喉腔，他想，真的應該先把自己灌醉的。青年抬頭看了一眼斯科特，對方的手只停留在柔嫩的臉頰。算了，去他的吧。

他在充滿濕腐汗味的的地方幫斯科特口交，跪著、閉著、上下動著，好像很愉悅，如同一頭牲畜毫無廉恥，蘇格蘭沒有堅持多久，他射在了英格蘭的嘴裡，亞瑟搖搖晃晃地站了起來，也不先打理自己，只幫蘇格蘭理著衣領，斯科特盯著眼前粘著星點白液的眼睫，將亞瑟拉進懷裡，吻了上去。

一陣微風拂面而過，多少稀釋掉了惡臭，斯科特看著弟弟晶亮的雙唇，瞳孔濕漉漉的，耳尖薄紅，他伸出手捻了捻，亞瑟敏感的瑟縮著，卻沒有拒絕，他看起來很乖。

  
斯科特挑了挑眉，衣袖半卷至強壯的手臂，那裡有些痕跡，或許是在北非造成的、也或許是他造成的，亞瑟注意到了，狡黠一笑，偏過頭問，「喜歡自己的味道嗎，哥哥？」

蘇格蘭一臉戲謔，「挺喜歡的，畢竟這是英格蘭給的祝福。」

  
「祝福？你是這麼認為的嗎，斯科特？」

  
見仁見智罷了，蘇格蘭不用多說，他只是聳聳肩。

  
「不給我一點餞別禮嗎？」

他們看起來再普通不過，與周遭人群融為一體，斯科特裝模作樣的脫帽致敬，他變回了一個好哥哥，一個再普通不過的好將領。

亞瑟眯起眼睛，哼了一聲，他思考著是否要鞠躬回禮，然後決定如哥哥所願，送上一句祝福。

  
_**蘇格蘭——**_  
……

斯科特倚在牆上，面容很冷，他理所當然的感受到了，他聽到了。亞瑟柯克蘭眼神帶笑的樣子很惡毒，像一只手扼住了喉嚨，他在帝國的監視下起了顫栗、指甲扣進拳心，安放在身側。下屬小心翼翼的接過行李，推車的嘩啦聲蓋住了他的回應，他們不是很明白在戰場上處變不驚的男人此時為何呼吸急促。

斯科特沈默地閉上眼，心肉最深最暗的洞口開始泛出酸液，代表不列顛的意識體嘴巴紅艷，一張一合，十分鐘前那還曾讓自己爽上天，現在蘇格蘭卻只想用槍子打爛它。

_**英格蘭——**_  
……

  
亞瑟緩緩撫唇，那裡余溫留殘，夕陽的光線讓四周景物如夢似幻，宿醉的感情和似真似假回憶在五髒六腑湧動，英格蘭壓低了帽檐，無聲的笑了出來，他想起自己的呢喃，蘇格蘭聽到了嗎？他肯定知道了吧，畢竟那是英國的心聲、也是英國的催眠，是縛住整個不列顛的詛咒，對吧？

  
他是個好弟弟不是嗎，他給他了啊，不只一次的祝福。

他總是說：

**我親愛的蘇格蘭，願你永遠忠誠。**

  
…

柯克蘭再次放聲大笑，身體像是要爆炸般的竄出了煙硝味，他笑到渾身發軟、笑到嗓子冒煙，笑到撲通一聲顫抖跪地。

  
哎，天佑女王。


End file.
